muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jim Henson Company Podcast
The Jim Henson Company's Henson.com podcast is an audio podcast that features interviews and short pieces on Henson Company projects. The podcast is created and run by the Jim Henson Company. The podcast launched in August of 2006 and is hosted by Grant Baciocco. Episodes 2006 *'Episode 1: Labyrinth 20th Anniversary Screening - Part 1 ::'Date:' Friday, August 11, 2006 ::'Length:' 6:01 ::The debut podcast included exclusive interviews with Mira Velimorivic, Gates McFadden and Karen Prell recorded on July 20, 2006 at the 20th Anniversary Screening of ''Labyrinth at the Academy Of Motion Picture Arts & Sciences in Beverly Hills. *'Episode 2: Labyrinth 20th Anniversary Screening - Part 2 ::'Date:' Thursday, August 18, 2006 ::'Length:' 6:55 ::Part 2 of the exclusive interviews recorded at the July 20th screening of ''Labyrinth. This episode features interviews with Toby Froud, Wendy Froud, Brian Froud and Dave Goelz. *'Episode 3: Fraggle Rock Season 2 on DVD ::'Date:' Friday, September 15, 2006 ::'Length:' 4:05 ::To celebrate the release of Fraggle Rock: Complete Second Season the podcast features interviews with Dave Goelz and Karen Prell about the show. 2007 *'Episode 4: The Skrumps! ::Date: Wednesday, January 10, 2007 ::Length: 10:58 ::A behind the scenes look at The Skrumps including interviews with John Chandler, Halle Stanford and Victor Yerrid. *'Episode 5: Puppet Up! - Uncensored ::'Date:' Monday, January 29, 2007 ::'Length:' 13:37 ::A behind the scenes look at the Puppet Up - Uncensored! stage show, including interviews with Patrick Bristow, Julianne Buescher, Piddles, Drew Massey, Paul Rugg, Allan Trautman and Victor Yerrid. *'Episode 6: Jim Henson Designs ::Date: Monday, May 14, 2007 ::Length: 14:11 ::Interviews with Michael Polis, Colleen Nuskey and Mel Horan about Jim Henson Designs, the new design oriented merchandise inspired by Jim Henson's Sketches. *'Episode 7: Interview with Peter Brooke - Part 1 ::'Date:' Friday, June 1, 2007 ::'Length:' 16:58 ::Part one of an interview with Peter Brooke, Creative Supervisor of Jim Henson's Creature Shop. *'Episode 8: Interview with Peter Brooke - Part 2 ::Date: Friday, June 15, 2007 ::Length: 17:34 ::Part two of an interview with Peter Brooke, Creative Supervisor of Jim Henson's Creature Shop. *'Episode 9: Interview with Karen Falk - Part 1 ::'Date:' Monday, July 2, 2007 ::'Length:' 10:03 ::Part one of an interview with Karen Falk, Archivist for the Jim Henson Company. *'Episode 10: Interview with Karen Falk - Part 2 ::Date: Monday, July 16, 2007 ::Length: 10:27 ::Part two of an interview with Karen Falk, Archivist for the Jim Henson Company. *'Episode 11: Puppet Up! at Comic Con 2007 ::'Date:' Monday, July 30, 2007 ::'Length:' 14:45 ::Live audio from the Jim Henson Company's Panel at Comic Con International. Featuring Brian Henson, Julianne Buescher, Patrick Bristow and Ben Browder. *'Episode 12: The Skrumps at Comic Con 2007 ::Date: Monday, August 14, 2007 ::Length: 16:36 ::Live audio from the Jim Henson Company's Panel at Comic Con International. Featuring Hallie Stanford, Lisa Henson, John Chandler, Craig Bartlett, Brian Henson and special guest Raisins Skrump. *'Episode 13: Farscape at Comic Con 2007 ::'Date:' Monday, August 27, 2007 ::'Length:' 5:34 ::Live audio from the Jim Henson Company's Panel at Comic Con International. Featuring Brian Henson and Craig Engler. *'Episode 14: Q and A from Comic Con 2007 ::Date: Monday, September 10, 2007 ::Length: 14:26 ::Brian Henson, Lisa Henson, John Chandler, Halle Stanford, Patrick Bristow, Julianne Buescher and Piddles answer questions from the audience at Comic Con *'Episode 15: A Day in the Life of a JHC Intern ::'Date:' Monday, September 24, 2007 ::'Length:' 17:00 ::Grant Baciocco interviews a group of Henson Company interns *'Episode 16: Jim Henson's Fantastic World ::Date: Monday, October 8, 2007 ::Length: 17:27 ::Audio from a panel discussion that took place on September 7, 2007 at the Arkansas Arts Center in celebration of Jim Henson's Fantastic World. Moderator Eileen Turan lead the panel featuring special guests: Bonnie Erickson, Arthur Novell, Craig Shemin, Karen Falk, Deborah Macanic and Jane Henson. *'Episode 17: Tinseltown ::'Date:' Friday, October 26, 2007 ::'Length:' 17:22 ::Exclusive interview with Bobby Vegan, star of Tinseltown. Also Nicole Goldman answers listener mail *'Episode 18: Legends of the Dark Crystal Manga''' ::Date: Tuesday, November 6, 2007 ::Length: 17:37 ::Exclusive interview with Tim Beedle, editor of Legends of the Dark Crystal and Return to Labyrinth. Also, Joe Henderson answers listener mail. *'Episode 19: Legends of the Dark Crystal Manga' ::Date: Tuesday, November 20, 2007 ::Length: 9:58 ::The Jim Henson Company Podcast takes a look at all the new Jim Henson Company products that are available at stores and online retailers. *'Episode 19: Dave Goelz on Emmet Otter' ::Date: Monday, December 3, 2007 ::Length: 15:30 ::Exclusine interview with Dave Goelz about the 30th anniversary of Emmet Otter's Jug-band Christmas. *'Episode 20: S.U.D.S.' ::Date: Wednesday, December 19, 2007 ::Length: 19:55 ::Exclusive interviews with Perry Sachs, Deb Loftis, Paul Rugg and Zand Broumand about S.U.D.S. 2008 *'Episode 21: The 2007 Jim Henson Honors' ::Date: Monday, January 14, 2008 ::Length: 6:53 ::A look at the recipiants of the 2007 Jim Henson Honors, including an interview with the CEO of Etsy.com Robert Kalin. Also Nicole Goldman gives an update on Power of the Dark Crystal. *'Episode 22: JHC Launches on iTunes' ::Date: Monday, January 28, 2008 ::Length: 6:51 ::Peter Schube and Nicole Goldman talk about the launch of season one of Fraggle Rock and season one of Farscape on the iTunes Store. And an answer to some listener mail about Farscape.com. *'Episode 23: Unstable Fables 3 Pigs And A Baby' ::Date: Monday, February 11, 2008 ::Length: 20:32 ::Craig Bartlett, Joe Purdy and Lisa Henson talk about Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs And A Baby. Also Tim Beedle of TokyoPop answers some listener mail. *'Episode 24: Jim Henson Company Lot Tour' ::Date: Tuesday, February 26, 2008 ::Length: 16:54 :: Joe Henderson gives a tour of the Jim Henson Company Lot. *'Episode 25: Meet Sam Plenty' ::Date: Monday, March 11, 2008 ::Length: 18:09 :: Paul Rugg, as fictional director Sanso Pontapuntaquenia, discusses the new Sam Plenty web series, joined by Drew Massey (in character as Sam Plenty). External links *Official Podcast Page Jim Henson Company Podcast